Le Mariage des Ténèbres
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Afin de retrouver la gloire perdue des Malefoy, Drago, sur ordre de son père, va forcer Hermione à l'épouser. Ensemble, ils bâtiront un puissant et intouchable empire. Mais l'Amour là-dedans? Bienvenue au coeur de la sombre famille Malefoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucius Malefoy sortit **de l'une des nombreuses cheminées du Ministère de la Magie et se mit à avancer d'un pas majestueux en essuyant d'une main désinvolte la suie sur son habit noir et argent hors de prix. L'endroit était, comme d'ordinaire, bondé, mais tous s'écartaient sur le chemin du Mangemort soit-disant repenti.

La guerre était terminée, Harry Potter avait vaincu Lord Voldemort. Les fidèles du mage noir étaient traqués, enfermés à Azkaban ou soumis au Baiser du Détraqueur. Lucius avait évité la prison, tout comme sa femme et son fils, grâce au soutien de Narcissa à Potter. Désormais, pour montrer sa bonne volonté, il apportait son aide aux Aurors afin de rattraper les Mangemorts encore en liberté. C'était à cette condition qu'il avait échappé à la prison. Un bon Malefoy sait toujours retourner sa veste.

Cependant, ce n'était pas assez pour restaurer le nom des Malefoy dans la société, et Lucius en était conscient. La famille devrait frapper un grand, non, un énorme coup pour pouvoir se hisser à nouveau à la tête des opérations. Les pots de vin et autres joyeusetés qu'il offrait aux hauts représentants du pays corrompus n'étaient pas assez pour s'assurer, comme autrefois, l'oreille et les grâces de ceux qui détenaient toute puissance.

Là encore, la foule s'écartait devant lui en chuchotant, en marmonnant des remarques qu'il parvenait souvent à saisir. Seule la peur de l'ancien Mangemort et de sa richesse les poussait à se décaler hors de son chemin. Pas sa prestance ni son nom.

Lucius était au Ministère aujourd'hui encore pour aller au département des Aurors, comme il le faisait deux fois par semaine. Lucius enrageait de ces convocations. On ne convoque pas un Malefoy. Un Malefoy vous convoque, nuance.

Lucius s'engouffra dans un ascenseur presque vide hormis une petite sorcière qui porta un regard terrifié sur lui, et un Langue-de-Plomb qui lui lança un regard désabusé. Lucius hocha la tête en direction de l'homme visiblement neutre, et jeta à la sorcière un petit sourire cruel. Elle déglutit et quitta l'ascenseur au prochain arrêt.

Lucius poursuivit jusqu'au département des Aurors et descendit d'un pas royal l'allée, faisant tourbillonner sa cape noire derrière lui et claquant sa canne à tête de serpent en argent sur le sol. Il détestait les Aurors, qui le regardaient tous en passant comme s'il était de la boue sur leurs chaussures. Eux qui n'étaient même pas bons à lécher ses bottes en cuir de dragon ! Néanmoins, Lucius garda la tête haute comme il se doit et le regard rivé droit devant lui. Il lui fallait un plan pour que ces minables rampent de nouveau à ses pieds. Mais quoi ?

Le patriarche Malefoy débarqua dans la grande pièce où se trouvaient les bureaux des Aurors. Ici, il pourrait presque passer inaperçu, tant il y avait de monde. D'autant que ce jour précis, l'endroit était en effervescence. Les Aurors couraient de bureau en bureau, hélant grossièrement, selon Lucius, leurs collègues, criant, hurlant, envoyant des papiers à toute vitesse. Seul un sourcil élégamment haussé démontra avec condescendance l'étonnement de Lucius.

L'homme s'approcha du bureau ouvert de la secrétaire, une grosse fille qui mâchait vulgairement un chewing-gum comme si elle désirait rivaliser avec un ruminant. Elle ne fit pas attention à lui, tapotant des papiers devant elle d'un doigt boudiné tout en portant son regard morne et vide sur l'agitation de la salle. Lucius faillit rouler des yeux, au lieu de quoi il frappa sèchement le comptoir avec sa canne.

Peu impressionnée, la secrétaire le regarda.

-Ah, c'est vous, marmotta-t-elle en faisant une bulle avec son chewing-gum. Désolée, mais Monsieur Shacklebolt est occupé. Vous voyez pas le bordel qu'il y a ? Repassez plus tard.

Franchement agacé, Lucius se pencha vers elle avec un rictus dégoûté :

-Il se trouve que plus tard, comme vous dites, j'ai à faire. Or, j'avais rendez-vous avec Monsieur Shacklebolt à dix heures tapantes. Et il est dix heures tapantes.

-Il est occupé, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils mal épilés.

-Ne m'obligez pas à recourir à des moyens...peu conventionnels, chuchota Lucius nettement menaçant.

La fille le regarda, la terreur visible au fond de ses yeux porcins, et déglutit.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, couina-t-elle.

-Brave bête, se moqua Lucius.

Ah, si seulement ces méthodes fonctionnaient avec autre chose que des petites secrétaires grassouillettes, Lucius n'aurait pas besoin de se retourner la cervelle pour trouver un plan.

La secrétaire revint cinq minutes plus tard.

-Monsieur Shacklebolt ne pourra vous recevoir que d'ici une heure, affirma-t-elle. Je suis navrée.

Elle se retourna rapidement vers un Auror qui lui apportait un dossier et Lucius quitta le comptoir, pensif. La logique voudrait qu'il sorte de l'étage, aille se promener ailleurs et revienne plus tard. Or, Lucius avait une sorte de sixième sens l'alertant lorsque quelque chose de bon se tramait pour lui : et ce sens-là le picotait agréablement. De toute manière, avec la folie qu'il y avait, peu de monde remarquerait sa présence. Et si jamais c'était le cas, on penserait qu'il cherchait Kingsley Shacklebolt.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lucius était légèrement énervé. Pour le moment, il avait appris que le département était en alerte rouge car un Mangemort, Travers, avait été repéré en Albanie et qu'on s'apprêtait à l'arrêter immédiatement. Mais son sixième sens le picotait toujours.

Lucius marchait lentement entre les bureaux ouverts, écoutant avidement sans en avoir l'air les conversations sans qu'on fasse trop attention à lui lorsque soudain, son sens le picota un peu plus. Il s'arrêta devant un des bureaux et se détourna pour se servir un verre d'eau au distributeur, feignant de boire tandis qu'il écoutait.

Derrière le bureau était assis Ronald Weasley, ce petit rouquin sot, et il parlait avec Nymphadora Tonks qui semblait fouiller dans un tas de paperasse.

-...Albanie, disait Tonks. Je fais partie de l'équipe qui va l'arrêter. C'est pour cela que Harry, qui est avec Kingsley en ce moment, m'a demandé la fiche témoin de...ah ! La voilà. Au fait, comment va Hermione ? Elle va mieux ?

-On ne la voit pas tellement en ce moment, avoua Ron en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Même moi qui suis son petit ami...elle déprime, elle va mal.

-Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, s'insurgea Tonks.

-Elle pense que si, elle avait le choix, justement. Elle aurait pu le livrer aux Aurors. Au lieu de cela, elle l'a tué. Elle se considère être un assassin.

-Personne ne lui dira rien de toute manière. C'est une héroïne de guerre. Et lui, c'était un traître.

-Le Ministère ne lui ferait pas un procès, au début. Mais réfléchis. Ma famille ne sait pas que Hermione a tué mon frère. Il n'y a aucune preuve que Charlie était un traître. Imagine les dégâts si l'histoire sortait dans le journal ? Si ma famille était au courant ? Je vois les titres d'ici : Héroïne de guerre pète un plomb et assassine héros de guerre. Ma famille demanderait un procès, la presse en ferait ses choux gras...la fameuse héroïne deviendrait une criminelle.

-Qui est au courant ?

-Toi, Harry, et moi.

-Même pas Ginny ?

-Même pas ! Elle adorait Charlie, tu imagines ?

-Oui. Mais elle n'a pas à se sentir coupable. C'était pour le plus grand bien, et cela demeure notre secret.

Tonks sourit à Ron et s'éloigna alors que le rouquin se levait pour trier des dossiers. Lucius ressassait toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Un plan se formait petit à petit dans sa tête.

Une voix résonna soudain près de lui :

-Monsieur Malefoy ?

Lucius leva la tête, salua froidement Kingsley et le suivit pour l'entretien du jour.

.

Le bruit de petits pas chaussés de hauts talons résonna dans le couloir de pierre du Manoir Malefoy, et Narcissa ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils. Drago se trouvait là, occupé à lire un ouvrage de magie noir. Elle sourit affectueusement et il leva la tête.

-Mère ?

-Drago, cher fils. Ton père te demande dans son bureau.

-Bien, maman.

Drago se leva et prit la direction du bureau de son père, alors que Narcissa redescendait dans le petit salon. L'héritier Malefoy frappa à la porte du bureau et la voix glaciale de Lucius lui ordonna d'entrer, ce qu'il fit.

-Père, salua respectueusement Drago.

-Fils. Assieds-toi, je te prie.

Drago obéit, prenant le meilleur fauteuil face au bureau, et Lucius leur servit à chacun un doigt de Whisky Pur Feu.

-Fils, tu connais la situation depuis la fin de la guerre, il y a trois ans, attaqua Lucius avec un regard pointilleux.

Drago hocha la tête.

-J'irai droit au but, Drago. Je pense avoir trouvé un plan imbattable, sans failles, pour restaurer entièrement notre nom et retrouver notre gloire d'antan.

Lucius prit une pause, le temps d'avaler son verre, puis dit,

-Tu en auras tout le mérite.

Il étreignit sa canne et ajouta,

-C'est la seule solution.

-Père, l'interrompit Drago. Je suis prêt à tout pour rendre à notre nom toute la puissance qu'il mérite.

-J'en suis fort aise, Drago.

-Alors ? Quel est ce plan ?

Lucius inspira un grand coup, puis lâcha.

-Tu vas forcer Hermione Granger à t'épouser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drago aimait s'estimer** être un homme accompli, dans le sens des Malefoy. Petit, il avait suivi des cours afin de devenir un aristocrate pur et dur. Durant des heures, il avait dû se tenir droit avec une pile de livres sur la tête afin d'acquérir un bon maintien. Il avait appris profondément la langue anglaise afin d'en connaître les tournures les plus délicates, et avait également suivi des cours de français, de latin, d'italien, d'allemand et d'espagnol, langues qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection. À quatorze ans, il avait dû consommer divers alcools afin de pouvoir reconnaître les meilleurs crus, et à quinze ans on lui avait fourni des cours chez une Sorcière Plaisante, une magnifique femme qui devait lui enseigner les choses de l'amour, les façons de séduire et de plaire aux dames. Il avait aussi dû acquérir au fil des ans une culture impressionnante, et s'il apprenait la magie à Poudlard, chez lui il apprenait les choses de la vie, à se comporter en haute société, la mode, les affaires et autres choses qui devaient faire de lui la crème de la crème.

Drago avait longuement maudit cet enseignement quand il était enfant, encore en âge de ne penser qu'à s'amuser et à jouer. Les coups de cannes répétées de Lucius et les cours avec les meilleurs précepteurs faisaient cependant de lui un parfait Malefoy.

Hormis cette éducation spécifique, on avait rabattu à longueur de journée des préceptes au jeune garçon qu'il était.

_« Un Malefoy est au-dessus de toute chose, de tout être. »_

_« La famille Malefoy ne doit pas s'arrêter à des généralités. Entre une sorcière de sang pur, et une née-moldue qui fera de lui le roi du monde, il choisira la née-moldue. »_

_« La magie est puissance. »_

_« La puissance et l'or sont les deux seuls facteurs régissant la vie d'un bon Malefoy. »_

_« Un Malefoy ne gouverne pas. Un Malefoy détient celui qui gouverne en son pouvoir afin d'être intouchable. »_

_« Un Malefoy ne sera jamais sur les lieux du crime, même si ses empreintes couvrent totalement l'arme du crime, et il possède toujours un solide alibi. »_

Ces préceptes, et des centaines d'autres, Drago aurait pu les réciter par cœur sur son lit de mort. Il avait développé par ailleurs les traits des Malefoy : un visage toujours couvert d'un masque afin de cacher ses sentiments et pensées, une imperméabilité certaine quant aux émotions qui touchent les pauvres mortels comme l'amour, et autres sottises de ce genre. Au physique, il était très beau. Il avait extrêmement bien grandi.

Lucius et Narcissa pouvaient être fiers de leur rejeton.

Aussi, était-il très choquant de voir Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, yeux écarquillés et bouché bée face à l'annonce de son père. Par ailleurs, un Lucius mécontent se chargea de l'en informer en frappant sèchement de sa canne sur le bureau entre eux deux.

-Drago !

-Veuillez pardonner cet instant de perdition, père, nota Drago quelque peu froidement, mais j'ai dû un moment me sentir mal. En effet, je me suis retrouvé en proie à l'hallucination qui m'indiquait que vous veniez de m'ordonner d'épouser de force la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger.

Lucius eut un sourire glacial.

-C'est là l'ennui, Drago. Je t'ai bel et bien commandé d'épouser cette fille.

Encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, Drago répliqua :

-Je ne comprends pas, père ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe...

-Une Sang-de-Bourbe qui, aussi horripilant que cela puisse être, détient, en ce moment même, la grandeur et l'avenir de l'Angleterre entre ses mains, l'interrompit Lucius. Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle est, aux côtés de son cher petit Potter, la personne la plus influente du moment, de par ses actions durant la guerre ? Et ce n'est pas tout.

Lucius feuilleta un dossier épais devant lui.

-Je me suis renseigné sur elle. Suite à la guerre, elle a crée plusieurs fondations pour venir en aide aux blessés et aux orphelins de guerre ainsi que pour les plus réprimés et démunis. La Fondation Lupin, pour les victimes des loups-garous, vampires et autres créatures. L'Association Ariana Dumbledore, pour les enfants blessés. La S.A.L.E, devenue officielle, pour les elfes de maison. Et la liste continue...

-Cela n'est qu'un effet de mode, remarqua Drago. Que Granger soit portée en héroïne si peu de temps après la guerre est normal. L'affection que le public lui porte se calmera.

Lucius lui offrit un regard perçant.

-J'aurais été dans ton sens, si elle n'était qu'une héroïne. Mais elle est bien plus que cela. Elle est l'avocate la plus compétente que le Ministère ait eu depuis une cinquantaine d'années.

-Dans ce cas, faisons-lui une offre qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser. Couvrons-la d'or pour qu'elle accepte de devenir l'avocate officielle de la famille Malefoy.

-Jeune ignorant, le méprisa Lucius en refermant le dossier d'un ton sec. Crois-tu que cela suffise, d'avoir Granger comme avocate ? Le public sait que nous sommes les sorciers les plus fortunés d'Europe. On saura que nous la payons rubis sur l'ongle. Cela ne convaincra personne de notre bonne foi. Alors que si le public pense qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de toi, et t'épouse pour cela, alors on croira que nous avons changé et que nous sommes dignes de reprendre la place de maîtres de ce pays qui nous revient.

Il y eut un silence lourd de sens. Puis Drago nota :

-Comment vais-je faire pour pousser la Sang-de-Bourbe à m'épouser ?

-Déjà, répliqua Lucius d'une voix posée, tu cesseras de l'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe, au moins en public, et tu feras semblant d'en être totalement enamouré. Granger a une part de noirceur. Nous en avons tous une. Et il se trouve que j'ai découvert son abominable petit secret. Tu vas la faire chanter, tout simplement.

Drago soupira.

-J'espérais épouser une Sang-pur, père.

-J'en suis conscient, fils, se radoucit le patriarche. Moi aussi, figure-toi. Granger est, je crois, loin d'être stupide. Elle saura qu'elle ne sera pas bien traitée ici, mais gare à ne pas franchir de limites trop abusives. Elle paraîtra souvent en public, à nos côtés. Tu ne devras pas la battre, ni la priver de ses besoins. Nous lui fournirons assez d'or pour qu'elle puisse mener le train de vie qui convient à une épouse Malefoy. Cependant, je ne vous demande pas de bien vous entendre.

-Et...pour la descendance, père ?

-Tu seras bien obligé d'en passer par là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois continuer la lignée des Malefoy. Bien que Granger ne soit pas laide. Le travail ne sera pas si affreux.

-Mais si nous concevons un enfant, il sera de Sang-mêlé !

-Et le public verra que nous avons changé, dramatisa Lucius. Mais j'ai un plan pour cela. Tu vas prendre une maîtresse de Sang-pur. Tu lui feras un enfant. Quand viendra l'heure, nous pourrons écarter la Sang-de-Bourbe et son petit sur des prétextes que nous étudierons de près. Ensuite, tu pourras déclarer ton fils de sang pur comme ton unique héritier.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi faire un enfant à Granger ?

-Pour la montre, jeune sot ! L'avis du public est essentiel ! Et aussi au cas, simplement au cas où tu ne pourrais engendrer d'enfants avec ta maîtresse.

-J'imagine, père, que vous avez déjà prévu qui doit être ma maîtresse.

-Exactement. Connais-tu Astoria Greengrass, fils ?

.

Lucius et Narcissa étaient ensemble, dans le petit salon de cette dernière. Elle buvait élégamment son thé.

-C'est un excellent plan, Lucius.

-Bien entendu, nota Lucius. C'est moi qui l'ai formulé.

-Mais Drago sera malheureux, répondit-elle.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel :

-Par Merlin, femme ! Drago doit bien donner un peu du sien pour que notre famille retrouve sa gloire d'antan ! Et, je suis désolé, mais la seule personne qui sera malheureuse dans cette histoire est Granger. De quoi Drago se plaindrait-il ? Il sera acclamé partout comme le cher mari de la grande héroïne de guerre, et il aura deux femmes pour le prix d'une.

-Qui te dit que Mademoiselle Greengrass sera partante pour jouer le rôle d'amante ?

-Astoria est folle de Drago. De toute manière, elle deviendra la mère de son enfant, et lorsque Granger sera moins en faveur et que nous l'écarterons, c'est Astoria qui deviendra l'épouse légitime de Drago.

-Tout de même, une Sang-de-Bourbe...

-Oui. Une Sang-de-Bourbe...

Ils soupirèrent de concert.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione avait tout,** ce jour-là, pour être hors d'elle. Aussi se complaisait-elle fort volontiers dans le rôle : ce n'était pas souvent que Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, championne des faibles et des opprimés, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, pouvait se permettre des sautes d'humeur.

Déjà, elle s'était réveillée par terre, emmêlée dans ses draps, avec une atroce migraine. Depuis une semaine, elle n'obtenait que cinq ou six heures de sommeil par nuit, étant sur une affaire d'esclavage d'elfes qui couvrait la moitié est de l'Europe, et qui lui prenait tout son temps.

Elle s'était donc traînée jusqu'à la théière en contemplant celle-ci comme si elle eut été la Terre Promise, et après avoir avalé une potion contre le mal de tête et quelques quatre tasses de thé au citron, elle se doucha, s'habilla, sortit de son appartement dans le Londres moldu et transplana.

Arrivée au bureau, elle s'aperçut que sa secrétaire était malade et donc, absente. Fichues grippes d'hiver et idiotes de secrétaires incapables de venir travailler pour un oui ou pour un non !

Elle dut donc trier elle-même ses documents, dossiers et courriers, et ensuite alla s'enfermer dans son bureau privatif pour étudier en profondeur son dossier sur l'esclavage. À treize heures, elle alla prendre un morceau à manger au snack moldu puis revint dans son bureau un quart d'heure plus tard, déjà prête à attaquer. Un mot lui parvint de Ron, lui disant simplement qu'elle devait être au Terrier pour un repas de famille à dix-neuf heures, comme si elle avait le temps. Puis ce fut au tour de Ginny de lui demander de dégager son samedi pour du shopping.

Franchement. Qui allait faire du shopping quand on a des elfes à sauver sur les bras ?

Et, cerise sur le gâteau, Harry en personne, pourtant le moins embêtant de ses amis, lui demanda de représenter en urgence un jeune criminel qui allait être interrogé à l'étage des Aurors. Elle refusa, expliquant sèchement par retour d'avion en papier que si elle défendait le jeune homme en question, il n'aurait aucune chance d'atterrir en prison.

Quand elle releva de nouveau les yeux sur l'horloge, elle crut hurler de rage. Il était vingt heures trente. Tant pis pour le repas chez les Weasley !

En parlant des Weasley, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit soudain en claquant contre le mur et elle sursauta en voyant un Ron visiblement furieux dans l'entrebâillement, poings serrés et la désapprobation inscrite sur chaque parcelle de son visage rose de colère.

-Hermione, à quoi est-ce que tu joues exactement ?

-Je te demande pardon, se scandalisa-t-elle. Répare immédiatement ma porte !

Ron agita vivement sa baguette et la porte se répara. Puis il se retourna vers sa petite amie :

-Je t'avais demandé d'être à la maison il y a une heure et demie déjà, et toi, tu es ici en train de travailler ?

Hermione se frotta les yeux, lasse.

-J'ai du travail, Ron. Mes dossiers ne vont pas se boucler par magie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Toute la semaine, cela a été la même chose ! Hier, tu as oublié que nous devions déjeuner en tête-à-tête. Lundi, tu as oublié que nous devions aller chez Harry et Ginny pour dîner ! Je commence à en avoir assez que ton travail passe toujours avant le reste !

-Ron, tu as toujours su que mon travail était important ! Cependant, il ne l'est pas plus que vous ! Ce dossier est exceptionnellement complexe, voilà tout...

Il soupira et se passa une main dans sa chevelure rousse.

-Tu travailles trop. Regarde-toi Hermione ! Tu es épuisée ! Tu ressembles à un épouvantail...

-Merci, c'est gentil, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Hermione...

Il s'approcha et vint s'asseoir face à son bureau, rencontrant tranquillement son regard furieux.

-S'il te plaît. Tu as besoin d'une pause, amour.

Elle soupira à son tour et tritura sa plume.

-Bon, tu as gagné, finit-elle par souffler. Le week-end prochain, je ne travaillerai pas du tout. Je resterai à la maison, avec toi, et on ira manger dimanche au Terrier si tu veux.

-Cela me va, dit-il avec satisfaction. Mais dès que le remue-ménage autour de ce maudit dossier aura cessé, promets-moi de prendre des vacances. Nous pourrions partir quelques jours tous les deux en France, ou en Espagne. S'il te plaît ?

Elle céda à son regard bleu limpide et leva les mains au ciel.

-Parfait ! Je prendrai des vacances, promis. Maintenant, si je veux me reposer ce week-end, sors. J'ai du travail.

Il roula des yeux. Hermione et sa folie du travail.

-Pas trop tard, amour ?

-Promis. Dors au Terrier si tu veux ce soir.

-D'accord, cela fera plaisir à maman. À demain ma chérie.

-A demain, mon cœur...

Il l'embrassa et sortit. Hermione sourit. Ron, si compréhensif, si gentil et loyal...elle entendit soudain un bruissement de feuilles et vit un petit avion en papier voleter autour de la lampe de bureau. Elle avait dû le manquer, trop plongée dans ses dossiers. Elle le prit et le déplia.

_Hermione-_

_Je sais que tu as un emploi du temps surchargé, mais j'ai un rendez-vous à te caler demain matin, 10 heures. Ce n'est vraiment pas un client que je puisse refuser, et toi non plus : il est riche et tu es la meilleure. Je suis vraiment désolé. Par ailleurs, je t'ordonne de prendre ton week-end._

_Merci,_

_Paul Richard_

Elle fronça les sourcils. Paul était son supérieur direct, le Directeur des Services de l'Application et de la Représentation de la Loi Magico-Moldue au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser un de ses ordres. Elle soupira, froissa le papier et marqua le rendez-vous sur son agenda, notant l'absence de nom. Toutefois, il y avait au moins une bonne nouvelle : Paul exigeait qu'elle prenne son week-end.

Le corps endolori d'être restée assise, Hermione se leva, souffla la lampe, sortit en fermant son bureau et quitta le Ministère.

.

Hermione dormit bien plus et mieux cette nuit-là. C'était vendredi aujourd'hui et ce soir, elle veillerait à quitter son bureau à dix-neuf heures pour faire plaisir à Ron. Elle songeait à aller au restaurant, pourquoi pas ?

Elle fut de bonne humeur jusqu'à dix heures, malgré l'absence de sa secrétaire. Puis, à l'heure de son rendez-vous, on frappa à la porte. Hermione jeta un regard à l'horloge. Dix heures et trois secondes. Ma foi, son client était ponctuel. Bon point.

-Entrez, appela-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme fit son apparition tranquillement, presque détendu. Il referma derrière lui et ils restèrent à se fixer un long moment, elle ébahie et furieuse, lui apparemment calme et posé.

-Drago Malefoy, finit-elle par cracher. Que me vaut le déplaisir ?

Il s'installa face à son bureau sans demander et la détailla pensivement.

-Le déplaisir. Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Granger.

Elle roula des yeux.

-Pas la peine de te montrer évasif, Malefoy. Je ne parle pas en charades. Que veux-tu ?

Malefoy tendit et détendit ses muscles puis la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Sommes-nous sur écoute ?

-Quoi ?

-Granger, je répète pour que ta lente cervelle puisse enregistrer le message. Sommes. Nous. Sur. Écoute ?

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. C'est un bureau d'avocat, pas le marché ici. Tout ce qui est dit dans cette bureau est confidentiel. Toutefois, n'en profite pas pour me faire du mal : j'ai un geste à faire et tu finiras à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ta misérable petite vie, Malefoy. Maintenant, que veux-tu ?

Il hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait, et se détendit.

-Je suis venu te demander un petit service, Granger.

-Rien que cela, ricana-t-elle.

-J'ai peut-être oublié de préciser que tu n'avais pas le choix.

-Voyez-vous cela, s'amusa-t-elle.

Une lueur menaçante était apparue au fond de ses yeux, toutefois.

-Granger, tu vas, et ne me dis pas non parce que je le répète, tu n'as pas le choix, tu vas m'épouser.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Hermione se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Elle leva un doigt et montra fermement la porte.

-Dehors.

Malefoy ricana, ce qui énerva Hermione.

-Dehors, Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec des ivrognes, des drogués ou des fouines bondissantes fêlées.

Drago contempla ses mains parfaites et lança avec flegme :

-Tu ne comprends pas quelque chose peut-être. Un, tu vas m'épouser, deux, tu n'as pas le choix.

-Oui, Maître, se moqua-t-elle. Y a-t-il autre chose qui fasse plaisir à mon Maître ?

Les yeux de Drago s'illuminèrent.

-Oh, tu veux jouer l'elfe de maison aussi ? Ma foi, je n'ai rien contre. Granger en esclavage, quelle chance. Remarque, c'est bien ta place de Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Cela suffit, trancha-t-elle en se levant. J'appelle la sécurité.

Elle marcha avec détermination vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Une phrase, une seule, suffit à la faire s'arrêter net.

-Tu vas le faire, si tu ne veux pas que le monde entier apprenne que tu es l'assassin du héros de guerre Charlie Weasley.

Elle se figea, foudroyée. Puis, après un temps considérable, elle revint lentement dans son bureau en fermant la porte doucement derrière elle. Elle s'assit face à Malefoy, le visage défait, alors que celui-ci jubilait visiblement.

-Je vois que tu commences à t'y faire. Bonne fille.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione s'effondra** une fois que sa Némésis fut partie, évidemment. Hors de question de perdre son sang-froid devant Drago Malefoy, qui s'était visiblement délecté de la situation de bout en bout, abattant ses protestations les unes après les autres avec ses arguments fous, comme une charge de cavalerie contre un château de cartes.

Lorsque Malefoy était enfin parti, mettant fin à l'entretien qui débutait son calvaire, elle avait rapidement décommandé ses rendez-vous pour la journée, puis n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de convoquer Ron, Harry et Tonks dans son bureau. Les seules personnes au courant de sa mésaventure. Enfin, hormis les Malefoy, apparemment.

Elle n'eut même pas le courage de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Au lieu de cela, elle avait tirée une Pensine d'une armoire du bureau, outil indispensable pour les témoignages des procès magiques.

La réaction des trois Aurors ne se fit pas attendre.

-C'est scandaleux, beugla Ron en émergeant de la bassine magique, époussetant sa robe sans besoin. Comment ose-t-il...comment ose-t-il seulement...

-Quel culot, hurlait Tonks en sortant après lui. Franchement, j'ai honte d'avoir le moindre lien de sang, de famille avec ces monstres...

Alors que Ron et Tonks engageaient apparemment un concours de la personne qui se scandaliserait le plus de l'affaire, Hermione se tourna vers Harry. Elle savait que Ron était très impulsif et risquait de foncer la tête dans le tas sans se soucier des conséquences. Tonks était à peine plus calme : elle prenait toujours partie pour les causes victimes et son cœur noble lui faisait toujours dire et faire ce qu'elle pensait être juste.

Harry, néanmoins, s'il était rose de colère, une veine battant de façon menaçante à sa tempe, se tenait le menton entre deux doigts, visiblement pensif. Hermione lui faisait confiance comme à un frère. Elle savait également qu'il aurait le jugement le plus posé sur cette histoire et, en l'occurrence, la jeune avocate avait besoin de quelqu'un qui saurait procéder avec mesure.

-Je propose qu'on aille lui casser la figure dans son Manoir, cracha Ron avec mépris.

-Je dis qu'il faut le poursuivre en justice, et ses salauds de parents avec, ajouta Tonks. Nul doute, un coup pareil vient de Lucius.

-Je ne sais pas, dit doucement Harry en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Les deux autres cessèrent leur duel et se tournèrent, regardant le Survivant comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il était d'accord avec le plan de Malefoy.

-J'entends par là, les rassura Harry immédiatement, qu'il ne faut pas se précipiter là-dedans avec trop de passion. N'oublions pas que la méthode de pression que Malefoy tient contre Hermione est très délicate à traiter. Je n'imagine même pas quelles peuvent être les conséquences.

-Il faudra encore prouver que Hermione est coupable, nota Tonks visiblement refroidie.

-Ce sera facile, rappela Harry. Cette scène a eu au moins une douzaine de témoins qui se sont tus simplement par peur des représailles. Ce qu'il faudra prouver est que Charlie était bien un traître.

Harry sourit à Ron d'un air désolé, que le rouquin accepta d'un hochement de tête.

-Malefoy n'a pas de preuves, dit Ron.

-Malefoy en trouvera, s'il a déjà débusqué le secret de Hermione, répliqua Harry. La grande question est, comment faire cesser Malefoy en évitant d'ébruiter cette affaire ?

Il y eut un silence sonnant.

-La seule solution, murmura Hermione, est de trouver quelque chose contre lui.

-Mais quoi ? musa Tonks.

Ron éclata d'un grand rire sauvage.

-Quoi ? Avec le passé de ces gens-là, on trouvera bien, ma chère. Et si nous ne trouvons pas, inventons.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, indécise.

-Je ne sais pas Ron. Inventer...

-Malefoy veut la jouer sale avec toi, fais-en autant de ton côté, conseilla vivement le roux.

Étonnement, Harry hocha la tête.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui. Il faut jouer avec les armes de l'ennemi. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être honnête et propre, Mione.

Hermione inspira, puis se décida en acquiesçant d'un air résolu :

-Très bien. Alors...

.

-...commençons immédiatement à chercher de quoi faire tomber les Malefoy, conclut-elle.

Des bruits de pas, puis plus rien. Lucius arbora un grand sourire amusé et écarta le boîtier noir devant lui afin de servir deux verres de gin. Il en tendit un à son fils, puis avala l'autre d'une traite.

-Mes félicitations, Drago, annonça l'aîné des Malefoy avec légèreté. Voilà comment faire d'une pierre deux coups.

En face d'eux, la ravissante Narcissa but une gorgée de thé avec délicatesse avant d'ajouter :

-Je ne savais pas les Moldus aussi créatifs, Lucius. La chose la plus étonnante et amusante dans tout ceci est que tu te sers d'objets d'enregistrement et de transmission de données fabriqués par des inférieurs contre une fille de Moldus. La situation est vraiment trop cocasse.

Lucius leva son verre à nouveau plein vers son épouse, lui offrant un rare sourire quelque peu inquiétant sur son visage austère :

-Je savais que cela te divertirait, ma chère.

Les trois Malefoy éclatèrent d'un rire mauvais et conspirateur.

.

Le fameux quatuor devenait de plus en plus frustré au fil des jours (et les Malefoy de plus en plus amusés). Hermione et ses trois complices essayaient tout, absolument tout, mais les Malefoy, grâce à l'émetteur placé sous son bureau, abrité de la magie par une puce en or blanc et crin de licorne, étaient en capacité de contre-carrer leurs plans.

D'abord, l'avocate eut l'idée de plonger dans les dossiers des Malefoy, soigneusement entretenus après la guerre, afin de chercher une information compromettante, passée sous silence auprès du grand public. Les Malefoy ne purent rien faire, puisque ce n'était pas eux qui avaient monté le dossier mais les Aurors, néanmoins, les quatre opposants ne trouvèrent rien qui n'ait pas paru aux procès et donc, qui n'ait été relayé à la presse à ce moment-là.

Puis, elle enchaîna en demandant des dossiers privés sur les comptes des Malefoy à ses indicateurs, très utiles dans son métier. Lucius parvint immédiatement à l'empêcher de ce faire, en glissant des pièces bien grasses dans la main d'un comptable quelque peu véreux et gourmand, et qui donna à la jeune femme un dossier falsifié, où les Malefoy paraissaient, si on en croyait leur compte en banque, être une famille d'héritiers fort innocente qui donnait régulièrement à des œuvres de charité, dont à ses propres fondations. Ils s'amusèrent des heures après avoir entendu la jeune femme jurer d'une part, sur le montant de leur compte en banque, d'autre part, sur le montant versé à ses associations, qui était plus que généreux. Elle recevait les dons de façon anonyme le plus souvent, et découvrir que les Malefoy étaient ses bienfaiteurs les plus riches avait l'air de la gêner énormément. Nul besoin de préciser que lesdits Malefoy faisaient justement cela avec un but.

Ensuite, Hermione décida qu'il était temps de faire perquisitionner le Manoir à la recherche de quoi que ce soit pouvant les discréditer. Cela fit beaucoup moins rire la famille. Cependant, ils eurent largement le temps de vérifier les protections de sang sur les objets de magie noire et tout ce qui s'ensuivait. Lorsque quatre Aurors, le visage innocent, se présentèrent en donnant l'autorisation de perquisition, se justifiant d'une procédure normale après la guerre, les Malefoy attendaient de pied ferme, tout aussi innocents. Personne n'était dupe de l'autre, mais les Aurors durent repartir déçus et les mains vides.

Hermione fit une véritable crise de larmes après cet épisode dont les Malefoy se délectèrent. Elle fut à deux doigts de craquer, mais le maudit Potter lui rappela qu'ils pouvaient jouer avec des armes aussi sales que les Malefoy, ce qui fit partir lesdits Malefoy en crise de fou rire très indigne de leur statut : s'ils savaient !

Harry proposa de répandre une rumeur sur eux afin de les discréditer. L'homosexualité étant encore mal vue par beaucoup de sorciers traditionnels, et ayant aussi l'avantage d'éloigner sa proposition de mariage à une femme, ils décidèrent de répandre la rumeur que le jeune Drago était gai. Celui-ci serra les poings avec fureur, et le soir même, se faisait photographier en plein restaurant chic et romantique de Paris par une foule de reporters magiques avec une superbe créature de Sang-pur, grande, blonde et élancée, et offrit même, grand seigneur, un baiser à la charmante demoiselle devant les flash qui crépitaient avec folie.

Aussi la rumeur sur l'homosexualité de l'héritier Malefoy ne courut pas au-delà des limites de l'étage de Hermione.

Ron Weasley décidant que la méthode était bonne, mais la rumeur pas assez, il fallait en trouver une autre. Ils décidèrent d'accuser Narcissa Malefoy.

C'était une très mauvaise idée, parce que si Lucius et Drago pouvaient se satisfaire de regarder leurs ennemis s'embourber dans leurs tentatives en ayant clarifié leur nom, ce n'était pas le cas de la sublime Madame Malefoy. Elle en ferait autant, mais chercherait une violente vendetta par la suite : pas physique, non, mais sociale souvent. Elle choisit, de mauvaise grâce, de laisser sa « future belle-fille » de côté, mais jura qu'elle ne saurait épargner ce Weasley.

En tout cas, Ron proposa d'accuser Narcissa de tentative de corruption et de tentative de détournement de fonds. Comme les virements aux fondations de Hermione se faisaient au nom de Narcissa, ce qui était logique car elle s'occupait de toutes les mondanités dans la famille, elle serait la victime de leur complot. Il suffirait de justifier qu'elle ait tenté de corrompre Hermione afin de blanchir l'argent qu'elle mettait dans les associations, argent sale évidemment, d'où les sommes immenses dépensées. Hermione était pâle à l'idée de perdre l'argent des Malefoy pour aider les pauvres et les démunis, mais céda au plan finalement, lorsque Ron nota qu'en court elle pourrait demander des dommages et intérêts à la coupable.

C'était leur dernier plan et il échoua, comme les autres. Narcissa prit tranquillement les devants afin de corrompre de nouveau leur comptable afin qu'il se taise sur leur argent sale, et fit en public et en grande pompe dès le lendemain un énorme don à Sainte-Mangouste. Le directeur de l'établissement, aux anges, se mit tant et si bien à vanter la générosité de Narcissa partout que même la moindre rumeur faussée ne parvint aux oreilles avides de la presse.

Avec une grande satisfaction, une semaine plus tard, les Malefoy écoutèrent les cris déchirants de Hermione alors qu'elle disait adieu à un Ron chagriné et furieux, jurant vengeance, et à un Harry blessé et hors de lui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une jeune chouette s'engouffrait dans le boudoir où se réjouissaient les Malefoy, portant une lettre rédigée dans une écriture élégante quoique tremblante, mais digne, qui disait qu'elle était prête à accepter malgré elle la proposition de Drago.

Souriant comme un beau diable, Lucius se resservit, victorieux, un verre de Scotch on the Rocks, tout en dictant à son fils de répondre qu'elle devait venir demain, pour une heure de l'après-midi.

-Après-demain, fils, je te présenterai officiellement Astoria Greengrass, déclara Lucius, qui a bien voulu, étonnement, jouer le rôle d'amante. Je t'expliquerai les détails avec elle.

Drago se rassit, saisissant son verre et le leva. Pour une fois, Narcissa se laissa gracieusement servir un verre de vin par son époux, qu'elle leva en même temps que Lucius le sien.

Et les trois Malefoy trinquèrent à leur succès.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermione se redressa** dès qu'elle eut terminé de transplaner et porta un regard vindicatif sur le Manoir Malefoy, devant elle. Une allée de graviers s'étirait derrière un portail sombre jusqu'à l'immense bâtisse austère. La jeune avocate frémit en songeant qu'elle avait vu des cimetières plus accueillants que ce domaine vide et froid. Le lieu où Harry, Ron et elle avaient failli connaître la mort, sous le regard des mêmes personnes qui la faisaient chanter aujourd'hui.

Elle n'en revenait pas d'être sur le point d'accepter leurs exigences. Malheureusement, les Malefoy étaient très bien préparés, puisque rien de ce que ses amis ou elle avaient tenté de faire afin de les arrêter n'avait marché. Il ne restait ensuite que deux solutions : accepter, ou alors fuir le pays, ce qui était hors de question : ses parents, Moldus, ne devaient pas être laissés sans elle pour subir la colère vengeresse des Malefoy, et les associations qu'elle avait crée comptaient sur elle. Ron s'était férocement opposé à ce qu'elle se laisse ainsi manipuler par les Mangemorts mais Hermione avait justement remarqué que c'était cela, ou une vie entière en prison.

En traînant des pieds, la brunette avança jusqu'au portail, et caressa du bout des doigts le fer composant la porte, laissant un frisson de peur et de rage la saisir. Lorsqu'elle leva à nouveau les yeux, un Lucius Malefoy arborant une expression triomphante qu'elle aurait bien aimé effacer à grandes gifles s'appuyait sur sa canne de l'autre côté du portail.

-Seuls ceux portant la Marque des Ténèbres, ou ayant le Sang pur, peuvent traverser sans appel les protections du Manoir, expliqua calmement Lucius en avançant d'un pas.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à mettre en œuvre des protections de Sang, puisque cela est illégal, Monsieur Malefoy ?

La voix de Hermione égalait celle de son futur beau-père en froideur.

-Illégal n'est pas Malefoy, siffla Lucius.

-Je suis ravie, en tant qu'avocate, de savoir que vous dérobez à la loi.

-Vous serez également ravie, Granger, la méprisa Lucius, de savoir qu'au vu de la grande valeur de ce domaine, le Ministre Fudge en personne nous avait donné l'autorisation d'édifier ces barrières magiques, et que ladite autorisation n'a toujours pas été retirée.

-Chose à laquelle je veillerai personnellement, cracha Hermione.

-Certainement pas.

Lucius leva sa baguette et le portail se dissipa en fumée grisâtre.

-Je dois vous prévenir, ajouta Hermione en traversant lentement la fumée, que Harry Potter et d'autres amis personnels savent que je suis ici.

-Je n'en doute pas. Vous avez été assez prudente pour échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Granger, alors...

Lucius fit un grand geste élégant de la main et ils firent demi-tour, remontant vers le Manoir dans un silence hostile.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lucius introduisait Hermione dans le petit salon où la famille prenait le thé. Drago, l'air détendu, était assis devant le feu, lisant attentivement un parchemin et faisant tourner sa tasse entre des doigts habiles et fins. Narcissa, splendidement vêtue de robes lilas, rayonnante de beauté, sirotait son thé noir en consultant le journal du jour. Lucius prit place face à elle, et se servit une tasse. Hermione, restée debout près de la porte, attendit, mais non seulement ses hôtes ne levèrent même pas le nez vers elle, mais il devint rapidement évident qu'elle n'était pas invitée à s'asseoir, ni à boire le thé. Croisant les bras avec fureur, elle se racla la gorge et attaqua :

-Je suis là, vous savez ?

Les deux hommes ne réagirent pas. Seule Narcissa leva les yeux, et la regarda comme si elle valait moins que la boue sous ses talons :

-Nous ne le savons que trop bien, Mademoiselle. Veuillez attendre que nous nous libérions.

Scandalisée, Hermione ne put rien dire durant un instant. Puis elle leva immédiatement le ton :

-Je vous demande pardon ? Vous me faites chanter, vous me faites venir ici, mais encore, vous m'accordez autant d'importance qu'à un meuble ? Rêvez-vous ?

-Malheureusement, répliqua Lucius sans lever la voix, vous n'êtes pas en position de proférer des menaces.

-J'exige que...

-Vous exigez ?

Lucius avait plissé des yeux de manière menaçante et la regarda.

-N'oubliez pas, Granger, qu'ici nous ne sommes pas chez de stupides et incultes adorateurs de nés-moldus, ou autre sottises. Vous avez la chance de parcourir presque librement un sol pur et noble et vous osez exiger que l'on vous traite en égale ?

-Vous avez raison, souffla-t-elle ébahie, nous ne sommes pas égaux. Je vaux mieux que des bêtes !

Sur ce, elle fit demi-tour, et fila droit vers l'entrée. Alors que sa main se posait sur la poignée de la porte, afin qu'elle fuie ce maudit lieu, son épaule fut pris dans une étreinte puissante et elle gémit sous la douleur occasionnée. La main qui la tenait la fit retourner brusquement et elle se retrouva à regarder dans les yeux acier et mécontents de Drago Malefoy. Il serra encore plus fort, heureux visiblement de sa souffrance, et siffla,

-Comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi à mes parents ?

-Comment oses-tu croire que je me laisserai traiter comme un chien ?

Il y eut un silence, que Drago mit à profit pour la détailler avec dégoût, et il cracha :

-Habitue-toi vite, Granger, puisque cela va devenir ton quotidien. À présent, mes parents ont du finir le thé. Nous allons signer le contrat qui va nous lier.

Il la devança, laissant Hermione entrevoir les horreurs qui l'attendaient.

.

Hermione était figée de fureur devant le bureau de Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier était tranquillement installé derrière, la dévisageant avec répulsion, tandis que Drago se tenait debout face à la fenêtre, contemplant le paysage.

-Vous plaisantez, j'ose espérer, murmura-t-elle de manière menaçante.

Lucius se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

-Je vous demande pardon, Granger ? Quelle partie de ce contrat vous semble être une plaisanterie ?

-L'ensemble, s'étouffa-t-elle. Je suis avocate, et de toute ma carrière, je n'ai rien vu d'aussi...d'aussi honteux, scandaleux !

Elle jeta le long parchemin sur le bureau et tapota la fiche du doigt en citant :

-Mademoiselle Hermione Granger accepte par la présente de se lier par les liens du mariage sorcier à Monsieur Drago Malefoy, en échange de la protection de celui-ci et le silence de lui-même et de sa famille sur la vérité de la mort de Monsieur Charles Weasley...Hermione Granger accepte de se soumettre à une clause de fidélité durant la totalité des épousailles, Drago Malefoy ne sera pas soumis à une clause de fidélité...Hermione Granger fera de son possible afin de concevoir un héritier à Drago Malefoy...les mariés habiteront au Manoir Malefoy...Hermione Granger accepte de se soumettre aux demandes et exigences de la famille Malefoy, y compris de répondre aux ordres privés et publics de Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy...Hermione Granger s'efforcera par la présente de réparer la réputation de la famille Malefoy...Hermione Granger par la présente devient épouse et propriété de Drago Malefoy...

Elle souffla, ébahie :

-Ce n'est pas un contrat, Monsieur Malefoy ! Vous me demandez d'abandonner tout libre-arbitre et de devenir esclave du bon-vouloir de vous et de votre famille !

-Il fallait mieux cacher vos petits secrets, nota Lucius avec dédain. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Rien de contraire à la morale ou aux bonnes mœurs sorcières ne vous arrivera. Tant que vous vous comportez bien, vous ne serez pas battue.

-C'est d'un réconfort !

-Tu agis comme si tu étais la partie perdante ici, qui doit faire des sacrifices et s'en indigne, coupa fermement Drago sans se retourner. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui dois épouser et supporter une Sang-de-bourbe...

-Le pauvre, se moqua sèchement Hermione.

Lucius envoya un regard à son fils qui disait clairement « attends qu'elle ait signé ce fichu contrat avant de t'en prendre à elle » puis se tourna vers Hermione, faussement compatissant :

-Je sais comment vous devez vous sentir. Je le comprends. Comportez-vous en digne épouse Malefoy du mieux possible. N'oubliez pas que les possessions des Malefoy vous seront disponibles, et que vous recevrez de grandes sommes d'or et tout ce qui s'achète que vous pourriez désirer. Vous ne serez pas malheureuse.

-L'argent n'achète pas le bonheur, Monsieur Malefoy...

-Mais il y contribue.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Lucius ajouta d'une voix doucereuse :

-A moins que vous ne vouliez que ma langue dérape sur votre petit secret...

Hermione pâlit considérablement. D'une main tremblante, elle saisit la plume de paon que Lucius lui tendait, et appliqua sa signature au bas du parchemin, à côté de celui de Drago. Le parchemin prit une jolie couleur or, puis redevint flasque, avant que Lucius ne le fasse disparaître d'un coup sec de la baguette. Il regarda Hermione qui sentit son cœur sombrer.

-Bienvenue chez les Malefoy, Mademoiselle Granger.

Elle sut alors qu'elle avait vendu son âme au Diable.

...

**Alors? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? La prochaine fois, c'est une séance entre Narcissa et Hermione...mouahahahaha! Cat fight! Bon, je dois vous avertir que je ne pourrai rien publier pendant une dizaine de jours. Je vais chez ma famille en Angleterre, alors...en attendant la suite, bises!**

**DIL.**


End file.
